Yaya's Surprise
by kaizer20
Summary: "Yaya's what-!"


Yaya's surprise

* * *

><p>I look at <em>it<em> as I continued to smirk, but then, I suddenly frowned.

I knew this can get wrong, but who am I not to take a risk?

Who am I not to think that this will go right?

Most importantly, who am I not to know what _her _reaction will be?

And so, be it that my famous smile came back…

* * *

><p>Hikari Konohana was looking for a certain pink haired girl in the Strawberry Dorms.<p>

"Where is she?" Hikari said aloud when she continued strolling down the stairs, turning left and when she was near the canteen, she yelped "Tsubomi!" which attracted the girl.

Hearing a voice from behind, she looked at the angel who was now running towards her in an unusual speed which Tsubomi found interesting since she knew that her senpai was a slow runner.

Reaching her goal, Hikari stopped abruptly in front of Tsubomi before lowering her knees and placing her hands on Tsubomi's shoulders, panting.

"Are you alright, Hikari-senpai?" Tsubomi inquired while patting the said girl's back.

After recomposing herself, Hikari, who was now looking from left to right to see anyone lurking around the corner, sighed in relief before saying to Tsubomi "We need to talk."

"Talk… as in just 'Us'?" Tsubomi couldn't help, but feel insecure from the atmosphere which had transpired after she locked eyes with her senpai.

"Yes, we need to." Hikari reassured her with a nod and gave her a smile.

"What is it about?" Tsubomi replied with a still questioning look. True, she and Hikari might have talked alone a lot of times, but the way the girl asked her now was really making her uncomfortable and she really didn't like the feeling of talking alone with her anymore since she and Yaya got together, making it hard for Tsubomi's part to admit that even if Yaya moved on from Hikari, she was still making sure she truly moved on from her.

"It's about Yaya." Hikari stated with a smile, trying to make the girl reassured that everything's fine, but her eyes told another story.

Taking in detail of the expression her senpai had, Tsubomi knew that everything was not fine, but in respect for her senpai, she decided to give up and just sighed in defeat before saying "Fine."

"Great." Hikari really meant it. She knew that Tsubomi wouldn't talk to her unless it was really important.

After Hikari said 'Great', Tsubomi put down the hands that were on her shoulders before taking Hikari's right wrist in her own and dragged the confused girl into a dark corner of the dorms; preferably, the area where Shizuma found Miyuki crying one night.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Senpai?" Tsubomi tried not to spit venom to the girl and succeeded in hiding her feelings… for once.

"Yaya's crying…" Hikari hesitantly said after gulping the saliva that formed in her mouth.

"YAYA'S WHAT?" Tsubomi questioned in a high pitch voice which was loud, not enough to be heard by the dorm.

Hikari flinched at the tone of voice Tsubomi used, especially with the volume of it. "You should relax, Tsubomi." she replied in a reassuring tone, but failed miserably when she realized that the pink haired girl was already giddy.

"_Rude much…" _Hikari thought when she saw that Tsubomi's eyes were trying to avoid hers in an attempt to escape her presence.

"I need to go." Tsubomi pleadingly said, stomping her feet lightly on the ground.

"Do you even know where she is?" Hikari asked, trying hard not to smirk when she saw the dumbfounded reaction of her friend.

"I-I…" Tsubomi was stuttering, but this time, not from trying to hide her emotions, but because for the first time in a while, she didn't have an answer to a simple question.

"Come with me." Hikari commanded with a smile before reaching her hand out, accidentally brushing it on one of the leaves of the plant that was located on her right.

After the movement, a rustle sound was made, making Tsubomi escape from her thoughts and before the girl took the senpai's hand.

"Let's go then." Hikari smiled at her before moving her right hand so that their elbows were laced with each other and before they made their way to the place where they would meet the noir haired girl.

"_Don't fail…" _Hikari thought while she continued to walk while she prayed that nothing bad happened to the _plan._

* * *

><p>From the dark corner, a certain brunette was seen taking a walky-talky from her chest pocket before saying "This is Eagle here. Come in, Lei. Phoenix has entered the building. I repeat, Phoenix has entered the building; over and out."<p>

From the other side of the line, Yaya took her walky-talky and replied "This is Lei. Everything is set and done, Eagle; over and out." Yaya smirked on the other line before putting the walky-talky down on the yellow table in front of her and then turned around to face one of her accomplices, Remon.

"Call everyone, now."

"Yes."

* * *

><p>After taking a limo, which Tsubomi didn't know who sent them to pick her up, but became suspicious when Hikari easily obliged to take a seat when the driver opened the door for her, they arrived at a Japanese Manor.<p>

Stepping out off the white vehicle when the chaperone opened the door for them, Hikari and Tsubomi tentatively made their way towards the manor which they found was hard to do since the front was literally a garden maze before they can even reach the front door.

"We're finally here." Tsubomi, who panted while she whipped the bead of sweat on her forehead, said after they finally reached their destination.

"She's really made an effort…" Hikari said, quickly regretting what she said.

"Were you saying something?"

"_Good, she didn't hear or that would've been ugly." _Hikari thought before thinking of an excuse and after formulating one, she replied "It was nothing."

"_So much for thinking up an excuse… what a lame excuse I said…" _Hikari thought and then sighed.

Silence soon filled them and after a few minutes of it, Tsubomi broke it by asking "Where is this place?"

Confidence entered Hikari and with a smirk, she said "Where in Yaya's place."

"Y-Yaya… p-place!"

"I know; I was surprised when I saw it too."

Tsubomi suddenly felt queasy, but, who wouldn't feel that way when they found out that their girlfriends were rich?

"Let's go." Hikari then dragged a dazed Tsubomi inside the manor after unlocking the large wooden door which was inscribed with both Japanese and Greek writing.

Inside the manor, Tsubomi was filled with awe when she saw the interior of the place. The fine furniture, the intricately designed walls, the Japanese ornaments, the Greek paintings, but what surprised her the most were the number of musical instruments which were placed individually in a specific area.

"_That's a music sheet of La Campanella!" _Tsubomi thought excitedly, but refrained from moving away from Hikari since she didn't know the place and stopping won't make her find Yaya.

Who wouldn't resist the temptation of playing that piano piece anyway?

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally found a white wooden door which was inscribed 'To my beloved Tsubomi'. That door made Tsubomi blush tenfold and made Hikari smile when she saw her little kouhai smile.

"What is this, Hikari-senpai?" Tsubomi asked when she recomposed herself with a smile.

"Let's just enter." Hikari winked and then dragged her friend once more.

Contemplating to herself of what to do, she decided that it was best for her to follow her friend.

Besides, she _still_ needed to check on Yaya whether it would be trouble or not.

When both women took a deep breath, Hikari pushed the door open and then came inside with both women in awe.

The place was decorated with what seemed like birthday tables and was tinted with an aura that says 'Welcome' in every inch of it.

"Happy birthday, Tsubomi!" everyone in the room yelled.

Hikari, who smiled after the greeting, left Tsubomi and after disappearing, Yaya made her way in front of her girlfriend.

"Happy birthday to my little brat!" Yaya exclaimed with a wide grin before placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

Tsubomi broke from her train off thoughts and then gave Yaya a toothy grin before kissing her girlfriend and said "I guess this is my…" pausing and then released a contented sigh "Yaya's surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, Lol is here!**

**It's so fucking cold here in my room…**

**Niway' **

**It's a nice breath of fresh air for me to write a birthday type of story!**

**Infinity High! Move on!**

**~kaizer20**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed! ;)**


End file.
